RNA-mediated interference (RNAi) is a post-transcriptional gene silencing mechanism initiated by double stranded RNA (dsRNA) homologous in sequence to the silenced gene (Fire (1999), Trends Genet 15, 358-63, Tuschl, et al. (1999), Genes Dev 13, 3191-7, Waterhouse, et al. (2001), Nature 411, 834-42, Elbashir, et al. (2001), Nature 411, 494-8, for review see Sharp (2001), Genes Dev 15, 485-90, Barstead (2001), Curr Opin Chem Biol 5, 63-6). RNAi has been used extensively to determine gene function in a number of organisms, including plants (Baulcombe (1999), Curr Opin Plant Biol 2, 109-13), nematodes (Montgomery, et al. (1998), Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95, 15502-7), Drosophila (Kennerdell, et al. (1998), Cell 95, 1017-26, Kennerdell, et al. (2000), Nat Biotechnol 18, 896-8). In the nematode C. elegans about one third of the genome has already been subjected to functional analysis by RNAi (Kim (2001), Curr Biol 11, R85-7, Maeda, et al. (2001), Curr Biol 11, 171-6).
Until recently RNAi in mammalian cells was not generally applicable, with the exception of early mouse development (Wianny, et al. (2000), Nat Cell Biol 2, 70-5). The discovery that transfection of duplexes of 21-nt into mammalian cells interfered with gene expression and did not induce a sequence independent interferon-driven anti-viral response usually obtained with long dsRNA led to new potential application in differentiated mammalian cells (Elbashir et al. (2001), Nature 411, 494-8). Interestingly these small interfering RNAs (siRNAs ) resemble the processing products from long dsRNAs suggesting a potential bypassing mechanism in differentiated mammalian cells. The Dicer complex, a member of the RNAse III family, necessary for the initial dsRNA processing has been identified (Bernstein, et al. (2001), Nature 409, 363-6, Billy, et al. (2001), Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98, 14428-33). One of the problems previously encountered when using unmodified ribooligonucleotides was the rapid degradation in cells or even in the serum-containing medium (Wickstrom (1986), J Biochem Biophys Methods 13, 97-102, Cazenave, et al. (1987), Nucleic Acids Res 15, 10507-21). It will depend on the particular gene function and assay systems used whether the respective knock down induced by transfected siRNA will be maintained long enough to achieve a phenotypic change.
It is apparent, therefore, that synthetic interfering RNA molecules that are both stable and active in a biochemical environment such as a living cell are greatly to be desired.